The Inner Ramblings Of Sirius Black
by NeonDomino
Summary: A collection of Journal entries by Sirius Black. There will also be some by Remus. These are in no particular order. [Chapter One] Sirius Black's first days at Hogwarts. [Chapter Two] Sirius on the Hogwarts Express
1. Sirius Black - First Year - Part One

This will be a collection of Journal Entries throughout the Marauder's years at Hogwarts. If a prompt comes up that works, I'll write maybe before Hogwarts or after Hogwarts.

These are not in any particular order.

I picture Sirius to be a bit formal in his writing at first. Just thought I'd mention. Also, I really don't know what an 11 year old boy would write about in his journal, I imagine it to be whatever pops into his head.

* * *

 **Sirius Black - First Year - Part One**

* * *

 _1st September_

 _Journal of Sirius Orion Black III_

This is a nightmare! I've ended up roomed with some awful boys.

Especially James Potter. He had the nerve to call this a diary - he told me girls write in them. He also went on and on about girls having long hair and told me I should be sleeping in the female dorm.

Then the one who was reading a book had the nerve to scold me when I hit Potter. It was self defence, and Potter definately deserved it. No-one insults my hair and gets away with it!

Maybe I should speak to the Headmaster in the morning and get him to move me to a private room? I know the Slytherin's offer private rooms. Surely Gryffindor have the same luxury?

I never once considered that I would have to share a room. I don't think I like it - it's too open, I like my own personal space.

* * *

 _2nd September_

 _Journal of Sirius Orion Black III_

Well, I am stuck in this place. Honestly, red everywhere - quite tacky. I've heard that the Slytherin dorms aren't tacky, they are tastefully done.

They also have private rooms. Honestly, Potter is acting like a common muggle, running around after a shower without a stitch of clothing on. You would never see me do anything like that!

Maybe because I know how to act!

Mother's letter arrived. She wasn't happy - she thinks Dumbledore rigged the sorting to spite her. If that's the case, I'm slightly less annoyed at being placed here - good one Headmaster!

And I have better hair than Potter, I don't care what he says. At least mine stays in place. It doesn't look like I've just rolled out of bed and left it sticking up all over the place. You would think he would take some pride in his appearance!

* * *

 _7th September_

 _Journal of Sirius Orion Black III_

It turns out that my dorm contains some odd characters. Remus Lupin is a prude - what's the point of communal showers if he locks the door with such extensive charms when he goes in?

It's not like I want to be looking at his skinny body... it can't look much different than mine, right.

If anyone should lock the door, it should be Potter. He has no concept of pulling the shower curtain around him. I've seen him naked four times now, and it's not a pretty sight at all.

Pettigrew muttered something about the house wanting to sort him somewhere else, but was tight lipped after Potter teased him about it being Slytherin. According to Potter, all Black's are insane and evil, and all Slytherins were slimy gits... apart from his mother.

Whose a Slytherin.

And a Black

And my Great-Aunt.

The words pot and kettle spring to mind, though I'm trying hard not to think about the fact that I'm related to this disgusting creature called Potter.

The highlight of my evening was watching Lupin tell Potter off for calling me evil and insane. It was strange having someone stick up for me. That's never happened before.

* * *

 _12th September_

 _Journal of Sirius Orion Black III_

Mother isn't getting anywhere with Dumbledore. He's saying that the hat's choice is final. He even demonstrated in front of her by putting the hat back on my head.

Any hopes she had at that moment were dashed, hearing it shout Gryffindor. I think she truly accepted that I'm one of them. (Am I one of them though?)

I did file a complaint about my room-mate nudity, but mother didn't seem to care, nor did she want to take it up with the headmaster. I'll just have to find a way to get Potter to wear clothes myself.

It turns out I'm not the only one bothered by the overload of nakedness in the dorm. Lupin seems to be bothered. This could be relating to the fact that Pettigrew has taken to walking about in his pants. At least he's not naked though. I've seen enough male-flesh to give me nightmares for a long time!

* * *

 _16th September_

 _Journal of Sirius Orion Black III_

I have my first friend. I 'mentioned' sorting out a solution to the nakedness problem and Lupin actually smiled. I haven't seen him smile in the first few days, so it was new. He casually mentioned a sticking charm working on a timer.

I had no idea what to do, but Lupin had it all worked out. Potter's had those clothes stuck to him for two days now. We're not cruel - they'll be able to be removed on Sunday.

But maybe it'll teach him to wear pants in the dorm, his arse is the palest one I've ever seen in my life - not that I've seen any. Okay, compared to mine, and the time I walked in on Lucius in the shower (and he squealed like a little girl!) Doesn't Lucius ever go out in the sun? Some naked sunbathing would help with that pale skin!

Potter's too!

I've enrolled Lupin's help to get revenge on stupid Snape who knocked into me in the hallway. Who does he think he is, knocking the heir of the Black family.

Turns out Potter has something against him too. Pettigrew is eager to help.

I have to stop writing, Lupin has found something in the books that can help, and Potter is calling me a little princess. I'll show Potter how much of a princess I am.

* * *

 **Written for:**

 **The Occasion-a-Day Challenge:** Your fic must be entirely composed of diary entries.

 **September Event:** 14.(location) Dormitory

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank** : (Genre) Journal Entry

 **The Restricted Collection:** 3\. No using the word 'said'


	2. Sirius Black - Hogwarts Express - Part 1

Written for the Ultimate Battle Challenge - Write a fic where the Blacks get along.

* * *

 **Sirius Black - Hogwarts Express - Part One**

* * *

 _1st September_

 _Journal of Sirius Orion Black_

Trunk - check!

Letter - check!

Wand - Double check!

Gold for the train - check!

My parents have left the platform already, and I'm really glad about it. I just got onto the train and took a seat, just in time to see them walk back through the barrier.

At least Regulus turned back to wave at me.

I know they mean well with their advice, but they've just been saying the same thing day after day now, and it's getting tiring hearing it. I have it all pretty much memorised - it's to remind me what type of people I should avoid.

Muggleborns mostly.

Strange thing happened today - my mother - Walburga Black, actually hugged me! She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

I almost died in shock.

It felt nice though, considering she rarely does it, I was shocked that she even remembered how. It's a rare occurrence, but maybe I'm making her so proud that she'll do it more in the future… and father clapped me on the shoulder and smiled at me. He looked so proud too.

I quite liked it. They felt like the nice parents that other people have, rather than the strict ones. I just want to keep them proud of me so they keep acting this way. I'll do what I'm told, I'll behave like they told me too. I just want to keep that proud look on their faces all the time.

It'll make life at home easier. In fact, it has been easier. Since the day my owl arrived, my parents have been nice to me and I have a wand now and everything! Things are really looking up for me.

"Slytherin will show you the way. Once you're in the house, you'll have Lucius Malfoy to show you around, to show you which friends to make and who isn't worth your time."

I had nodded my head at that, though I actually hate Lucius Malfoy. I didn't say that though. I'm not stupid enough to talk back to father.

"Here is the warming charm. The Dungeons can get pretty cold, especially in Winter." I couldn't help but smile at that. Who knew Mother would ever care about our warmth?

But to be honest - I don't really fancy sleeping in the Dungeons.

"I can't wait until next year. We'll both be Slytherins."

I miss the little pest already, always tagging along after me, misbehaving so I have to take the blame to protect him. Who will protect him now?

Maybe he'll behave this year now that I'm not there to _'be a bad influence'._

I can't wait until next year - me and Regulus will rule the school.

Now, I need to put this diary away. There are people taking the empty seats in the compartment. Maybe I'll make my first friend if I'm not sitting with my head buried in my journal. We'll see.

Lucius probably wouldn't approve of them, but I don't care what he thinks!

* * *

 **501 words**

 **Review Please :)**


End file.
